


I'll Always See Behind Your Smoke And Mirrors

by TheLemonKing



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Implied Platonic Len/Luka, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Stalking, Yandere Ruko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: I never believed in love at first sight...until I met her





	I'll Always See Behind Your Smoke And Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to work with that Yandere Ruko headcannon I have. I may make a larger story with this Ruko in the future but I'm not sure.

I never believed it when people said they experienced “Love at first sight”, getting an intense feeling of want just from one glance at the object of your desire? It sounded so idiotic, so cliche, no one could fall in love with someone that easilly could they?

Or at least...that’s what I thought at first. But then I met her, Luka Viola Megurine, and I finally realized what they meant. Everything about her was so alluring, the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked away, her cold, piercing gaze with those eyes of blue, her cold, aloof demeanor...It made my heart ache with need!

I kept my eye on her at all times that day, in the lunchroom, the park, even outside of the comfort of her own home. Wherever she went, I’d be there as well to admire her from afar. Sometimes If I was lucky enough, she’d leave something behind which meant another little trinket to add to my collection.

And best of all, she wouldn’t let any of the other boys go near her, rejecting them with sheer hostility. Some would say that it’s because she’s a misandrist, but I see it as a sign...a sign we were meant to be together!

Night after night, my mind would wander into its deepest, darkest desires. Oh...how I’d dream of having her body shivering underneath mine, her bright, blue eyes staring up at me with desire. Just as fate intended, I’d have her all to myself, never to leave my sight.

But then **HE** came along and ruined everything. Day after day I’d see that little blonde brat with her, making her laugh, cuddling with her, getting kisses from her. “I wanna marry you when I’m an adult!” I’d hear him say in that grating, squeaky voice, It was clear as day what he wanted. He wanted to take her from me, to have her leave me in the dust.

Just the thought of her with him made my blood boil, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. It should have been me in her arms, it should be me making her laugh. We were meant to be, fate said it so! I’m not going to let some snot nosed little kid take that away from me.

Surely Luka loved me back, she just needed that little extra push for her to realize it. With him out of the way, she’d know just how much she needs me in her life. I won’t let anyone get in the way of what should be mine, nobody and I mean nobody would ever get in the way of my dream.

The amount of blood spilt doesn't matter to me, neither will the people I have to kill. She’ll be mine, and no one will ever bring us apart. And I’ll have the honor to call her...

**Ms.Luka Viola Yokune <3**


End file.
